


Chase the Morning Sun when I'm with You

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, It's just so fluffy like asdfghjjk, M/M, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Sportacus loves the sunrise, there's something magical about it he wants to share with Robbie. But that's easier said than done.Or, 3 times Sportacus tried to get Robbie to watch the sunrise with him, and 1 time he didn't have to.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Chase the Morning Sun when I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> Yall. It's just fluff. And I have a thing for sunrises okay? Hope you enjoy!

Sportacus always loved to watch the sunrise. As the cloying darkness of the night faded away into rich oranges and deep scarlets, painting the sky like a canvas with all manners of beautiful swirls and wisps, he would pause his exercises and just watch from the cockpit of the airship. He’d seen it most days since he was a small child, and yet it never failed to amaze him—its beauty was breath-taking. Which is why he’d made it his number one priority to share it with Robbie. 

He’d tried everything he could think of:

1.  
“Good morning Robbie-minn,” he whispered as he gently shook Robbie’s shoulder, jumping up from the orange chair he’d spent the night on, but his boyfriend kept his eyes squeezed firmly shut, and swatted him away.

“Let me _sleep_ Sportameanie,” Robbie groaned as Sportacus refused to leave him alone, “no real person wakes up this early!”

“Please?” Sportacus tried again, taking Robbie’s hand and trying to pull him to his feet, but again, it didn’t work, and Robbie resorted to over exaggerated snoring. Finally relenting, Sportacus ran out of the lair to enjoy the sunrise by himself.

2.  
“Robbie you haven’t slept at all, have you?” It wasn’t even a question, really; the dark circles under Robbie’s eyes that he was yet to cover with makeup were proof enough.

“No, I did sleep, uhh, two days ago?” Robbie frowned deeply, as though remembering was a strenuous mental task, “We can go and watch whatever it was you’re always asking me to now though.” The weight in Sportacus’ chest somehow became heavier; since Robbie was awake he could technically take him up to see the sunrise, but Robbie looked so frail and barely conscious that Sportacus just couldn’t do it. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “You need to sleep.” He picked up Robbie easily, and with surprisingly minimal complaints, and laid him down in the armchair, spreading the purple blanket out over him and smoothing down the creases. “I’ll get you a drink, ok?” Robbie vaguely nodded, his eyes already fluttering closed, almost asleep by the time Sportacus handed him some warm honeyed milk. 

“Thanks,” Robbie mumbled, drinking it in one long sip as Sportacus wriggled under the blanket beside him, taking the empty glass and setting it on the floor. His body ached to move and exercise, but he was determined not to leave until Robbie was asleep. It was the least he could do.

3.  
“Fine! I’m awake!” Robbie blearily pushed himself to his feet, stumbling to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee as Sportacus bounced behind him. “It should be illegal to be that energetic this early,” he grumbled to himself as Sportacus grabbed his hand and led him to the ladder, downing the last of his coffee and discarding the cup as he followed Sportacus upwards, not too sleepy to appreciate the view above him.

Taking Sportacus’ offered hand as he climbed out of the hatch, Robbie half fell into his arms as he stumbled over a rock in the low dawn light. To his left, Sportacus had set up a picnic blanket on the grass, and Robbie hopped over to it, trying not to get his shoes wet from the dew that sparkled like glitter on each individual blade.

“I think we’re a little bit early,” Sportacus said as he checked the clock in his bracer, and Robbie yawned, lying back on the blanket.

“So I could’ve had a few more minutes in bed?” He mumbled, causing Sportacus to laugh, the sound dancing lightly on the morning breeze. They held hands as the sky began to lighten, the sun not yet appearing. But then the ringing of Sportacus’ crystal shattered the silence. He sat bolt upright, honing in on the problem.

“Someone’s in trouble! I’m sorry Robbie, I’ll try and be quick,” he apologised, jumping to his feet and sprinting into Lazytown, but Robbie didn’t watch him, his eyes already closing.

By the time Sportacus returned, his cheeks flushed from all the running and flipping, the sun had already risen and Robbie was fast asleep, curled up into a little ball on the blanket with the sun illuminating his features. Warmth flooded Sportacus’ heart as he brushed a lock of hair out of Robbie’s eyes—it was soft and not styled, but Sportacus thought he looked beautiful regardless. Calling quietly up to his airship for a parasol, he positioned it above Robbie so he wouldn’t be sunburnt, and pressed a kiss to his brow. They could watch the sunrise together another day. 

\----

“Hey Sportasnooze, wake up.” Robbie poked at Sportacus’ side, half a smile on his lips as Sportacus whined.

“It’s too early, what do you want?” It couldn’t be sunrise yet, so why was Robbie waking him up? 

“I have a surprise for you,” Robbie grinned cryptically, and Sportacus let himself be manhandled to his feet. As much of a morning person as he was, getting up _too_ early was always difficult. He accepted the glass of water Robbie handed to him, drinking it slowly before Robbie led him towards the ladder. Robbie _never_ went outside this early, so Sportacus was really rather confused. Just as they neared the top of the ladder though, Robbie swore. 

“You couldn’t put this on could you?” He passed a strip of material down to Sportacus, who frowned at it for a second, but eventually tied it around his eyes as a blindfold. It was getting stranger by the minute, and he hoped Robbie wasn’t trying to kidnap him or something. But no, Robbie wouldn’t do that. Right?

He was extremely grateful for his balancing skills, as Robbie, despite trying his best, wasn’t the most useful at helping Sportacus safely climb out of the hatch. He was led in a direction he wasn’t fully certain of, and Robbie sat him down against the trunk of a tree. The grass was damp beneath his hands but he didn’t mind, it reminded him of home almost.

“Just a few more minutes,” Robbie said, his voice betraying the excitement he felt, and Sportacus let himself relax—he trusted Robbie.

After what felt like forever, Robbie’s nimble fingers undid the knot securing the blindfold, and let it fall down into Sportacus lap. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust, but once they did, Sportacus gasped.

“How did you-” The sky in front of him swirled with colours; pinks and purples tangling together against the endless blue, not a cloud in sight. Sportacus could hardly breathe.

“The clocks changed yesterday, so it’s later than you thought,” Robbie smirked, and Sportacus leant in and kissed him.

“Thank you,” he murmured against his lips.

Robbie pulled back, a smile still dancing over his mouth. “As much as I’d like to keep doing that, isn’t the point of this to watch the sky?” Sportacus blushed, taking Robbie’s hand a squeezing it gently, and resting his head on his shoulder. But for once, it wasn’t the sunrise that enthralled him, for he kept stealing glances upwards, to Robbie’s eyes sparkling in the new sunlight, his hair still a little messy from sleep, his lips pink and kissable. And Sportacus realised he was in love.

In his chest, warmth blossomed like cherry trees in a new spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos brighten my day! <3


End file.
